


The Interview

by ChronicMisfit



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Dia's birthday is halloween, Gen, School starts in august, Spoilers for up to lesson 18, but I hate having storys that don't make sense so not really, kind of a shitfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27154846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChronicMisfit/pseuds/ChronicMisfit
Summary: If MC missed the summer festivities before they first came to the devildom (which was when the school year started), then they must have started school in August, and Dia's birthday is Halloween... Looks kinda sus to me.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	The Interview

**Author's Note:**

> If it was a japanese POV it would be even worse, because apparently summer break ends on exactly August 31st there, according to google.

In a slow day at the House of Lamentation, Satan, Mammon, Leviathan, and Beelzebub are watching TV in the living room of the building. The four played rock paper scissors to decide who picked the channel, and Beelzebub won, so they are watching Magic Entertainment, where all the TV shows are for entertainment and have to do with witches and sorcerers, although sometimes they interrupt for news stories.

Today happens to be one of those times.

The beautiful sorceress who is the anchor for the channel’s news coverage comes on the screen, “We interrupt the show ‘Sorcerer’s guide to basically everything’ to give you a special interview with RAD’s own favorite exchange student!”

The four demons all seem shocked as MC shows up on screen. Beelzebub shoots a message to the other three brothers and watches the screen fervently.

As the others enter the room, the news Anchor says, “So, MC, you’ve been living with the Avatars of Sin for the past 6 months, what’s that like?”  
MC takes a breath, and says, “It’s very… Hectic.”

“Please, tell us more.” The anchor smiles charismatically.

MC looks around nervously, not used to having a camera on them, “They all always want my attention, even when I’m hanging out with another on of their brothers, so I never really have much down time.”

The sorceress chuckles, “I can imagine.” She pauses dramatically, “now tell me, how were those first two months?”

MC looks at her, confused, “What do you mean?”

“Let me word it more verbosely then… What day was it when you first came to the Devildom?”

MC thinks for a moment, “Well I had just missed the summer festivities, so probably sometime around mid-august…?”

“And what day was Our Lordly Prince’s Birthday?”

“Um… the same day as Halloween, so… the 31st of October.”

“Could you vaguely describe the events of those two months?”

“Um… Sure, let’s see…” MC thinks for a moment, “So, I came to the devildom. Then Levi helped me get a pact with Mammon. Then I got a pact with Levi via a TSL competition, for confidential reasons. Then Mammon forced me to help him eat Beelzebub’s custard, and Beel destroyed the kitchen, including the wall in my room. So, I had to stay in his room, where I learned about Belphegor, and I got a pact with Beel. Then we had the retreat in Lord Diavolo’s castle, where we would have gotten eaten by Levi’s old pet Henry 1.0 if Solomon hadn’t previously lent me some magic so I could summon Asmodeus through his pact, resulting in me getting a pact with him. Then Satan, Lucifer, Levi, Mammon, and I got stuck in a video game and they all thought they had to woo me to get out. Then Lucifer, Satan, Mammon, and I went to the human world for a bit. The events of those two things resulted in me getting a pact with Satan. Then Belphegor showed up, and he… had a disagreement with me for a bit. But after he got to know me he actually seemed to really like me. On Lord Diavolo’s birthday, Lord Diavolo decided that they would be celebrating me as well, so they all started giving me presents, and Belphegor’s present to me was a pact. Wow, I guess I see what you mean, that was a lot of stuff to go through in two months.”

“Yes, sweetie.” She laughs, “That’s all the time we have for an interview, so I’d like to thank you for making time in your hectic schedule to see me.”

“It was nothing, miss.” MC responds politely.

Then the channel goes back to the show that was on previously.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this story, and have an idea for another story then feel free to email me the idea at chronicmisfit1@gmail.com (make sure you tell me who to dedicate it to).  
> If all goes right, the next time I'll post a story will be on Diavolo's Birthday! See ya then!


End file.
